Welcome to Control
by yogam65
Summary: Agent 99 just graduated from CONTROL spy school and trys her best tomeet and work with the famous Agent 86
1. Chapter 1

A pair of piercing blue eyes looked through dark-shaded sunglasses waiting for her contact to arrive. She checked her watch discreetly; maybe she got the time wrong and she was immensely early. No, she was on time and her patience was wearing thin. Then from down the hallway she spotted her contact. She gave a sigh of relief. The first rule in the spy biz is never be late, one could get killed by being late. She played it cool as she nonchalantly approached the contact. Just stopping short of each other, both gave a quick sweep of the area. Concluding that the no one would be listening in, the two were allowed to talk freely.

"CONTROL Agent 34?"

34 gave a firm nod.

"CONTROL Agent 99?"

99 also nodded.

"You have something for me?" 99 stated in a bland voice looking the woman straight in the eye.

"Yes" said Agent 34 as she pulled out a small envelope and handed it to 99, " Sunday night. 7pm. Professor Bannester's home. This is the map "

"Affirmative" Agent 99 replied as she stuffed the envelope into her coat pocket.

"Oh, and one more thing…" added 34

"Its potluck, so I signed you up to bring a salad"

Suddenly Agent 34 burst out laughing, "Can you believe it? For five months we worked our butts off and now we finally made it. We're officially CONTROL agents!"

Both women giggled with delight.

"And I just love the number I was given, ninety-nine." Said 99 proudly "Has a nice ring to it, don't you think? From now on just call me 99, I like it better than my real name."

"Sure, it suits you very well. Now take my number. 34. It's not too high and it's easy to remember…" 34 leaned into 99, " and it's the same as my bra size"

It was September of 1965 when Agent 99 and her best friend Agent 34 were attending the last week of classes before the CONTROL spy school graduation ceremony on Sunday afternoon. Both women had spent five months going through rigorous training to become CONTROL agents. There were times when both of them almost quit but they stuck it out and now they were ready to battle against the evil scum of the world or in other words, KAOS.

34 was talking about what she was going to wear to the graduation party on Sunday evening when 99 caught a glimpse of him by the classroom door. Before her stood the most attractive man she had ever laid eyes on! She saw him to be tall, strikingly handsome, silky black hair, bold brown eyes, chiseled features, and completely sensuous lips. She closed her eyes for a second, regaining her composure before looking at him again. After a second look, what she really saw was a man of medium height, with squinty, narrow eyes and a triangular shaped head. He had a certain boyish charm about him all the while looking positively adorable in his suit and tie. As far as she was concerned the man exhaled power as he stood talking into his shoe. He was strikingly handsome in her eyes.

The corners of 99's mouth slowly turned up into a charmed smile while 34 went on about the party.

"So I thought I'd wear that little pink number…." 34 looked up at 99 and noticed her attentions else were.

"What's so interesting?" 34 followed her gaze to the entrance of the classroom.

34 saw him then looked back to 99. She sighed as she tapped 99 on the shoulder.

99 blinked, snapping out of her trance to see 34 shaking her head.

"Forget it honey, he's way out of your league. See that shoe he's talking into. Those shoephones are only assigned to the top agents at CONTROL. You're a rookie agent, he won't know you're alive."

99 sighed and slumped her shoulders, "Yeah, you're probably right."

"Don't be so gloomy, there are plenty of nice looking agents inside and if we play our cards right we'll have dates on Sunday night for the party." 34 noticed everyone going into class, "We'd better get into class, its about to start"

"Ok, I'll be right in" 99 said as she turned her head to watch him a few more moments.

34 rolled her eyes and turned to go into the classroom.

99 watched intently as the agent finished his call, put his shoe back on and then walked across to the water fountain. Bending down, he hit his head against the water fountain with a clank. Straightening up with his hand rubbing his head, he looked around to see if anyone noticed then adjusted his tie as if nothing happened.

99 shook her head in wry amusement when she

suddenly realized all the students were inside and she was the only one out in the hall. 99 rushed in and sat with 34 in the back of the classroom. 99 was checking her homework assignment when 34 nudged her arm, "Well look who just walked in, agent shoephone"

99 snapped her head forward and craned her neck over the tall man seated in front of her.

The agent stood up front and addressed the class, "May I have your attention. Professor Radison was called away on some urgent business for the day so I will be filling in for him." Walking up to the chalkboard and started to write on the blackboard.

"My name is Maxwell Smart, Agent 86 and I will be teaching your class for today."

Everyone in class felt so honored that the famous agent 86 of CONTROL would be teaching that there was a low buzz of excitement throughout the room. 99 did nothing by sigh as she wrote his name in her notebook and drew a heart around it.

Max opened up the attendance book, "When I call out your number just acknowledge that you're here"

While Max went through the numbers, 99 leaned over and whispered to 34, "Trade seats with me"

Why?" 34 whispered back.

"Cause I can't see him, that's why" answered 99.

34 shook her head but 99 tugged persistently on her sleeve to make her move. 34 gave an exasperated sigh then gave in. The changing of seats between the two distracted Max from calling out any more numbers.

"Excuse me girls…" stated Max.

34 and 99 stopped in mid change of seats to look up.

"Is there a problem?" asked Max

34 spoke right up, "No agent 86, everything is fine. She just couldn't see you that's all."

99 sat back down and covered her hand with her face. She was never so embarrassed. "Thanks a lot" 99 whispered out the side of her mouth.

Max went back to the attendance and called out 99's number.

99 mind was focused on how to murder her friend after class and didn't hear him call out her number.

" Agent 99… are you here?" shouted out Max for a second time as he scanned the room.

"Huh?" gasped 99. She was so shaken that she clumsily knocked her books off the desk. "Oh, great," she mumbled as she bends down to gather and organize the papers.

"Last call for Agent 99?" yelled out Max.

"I'm 99, " she answered him breathlessly as she struggled to pick up her last book off the floor

"Are you have some sort of trouble back there agent 99?"

All eyes were on 99 as she turned eight shades of red.

"No sir, everything is just fine" said 99, glancing around at the laughing class.

For the next hour 99 was lost in deep thought as she propped her elbow on the edge of the desk and rested her chin in her hand but 99 could not hear him; she could only watch him, stunned by his good looks. 99 was trying her best not to blush every time Max looked her way. Even if she tried, she couldn't pay attention to the subject, just him.

Max looked up at the clock on the wall. "I see time is up, Professor Radison should be back tomorrow for your last class. Thank you and best of luck to all of you as CONTROL agents."

The students were filing out but 99 was still seated, her chin still propped in her hand looking starry eyed at Max.

34 donned her coat and scooped up her belongings. She noticed 99 not moving "Are we going?" 34 asked.

"Those eyes.. full of gentleness, and hope, yet also full of riddle and mystery." 99 mumbled to no one in particular.

34 looked at 99 with a 'you gotta be kidding me' look' "99? 99?"

When she still got no response she took the palm of her hand and waved it up and down over 99's face.

99 snapped out of her thoughts and finally come back to reality.

"Huh, What?" 99 said.

"Why don't you just go up there and talk to him?" 34 simply stated.

"There are so many people up there…" 99 said feeling young and foolish.

"Now or never" 34 told her.

"You think?" 99 said as she gave a tight-lipped shrug.

"Look, If you don't all I'm gonna hear all day is how you wished you'd talked to him and why didn't I force you to go up to him"

99 let out a snort" I would never…ok yes I would. You're right 34, no harm in just saying hello."

As she made her way to the front, there were three rather voluptuous women agents hovering around Max.

99 stopped dead in her tracks. 34 made her way up and stood next to her.

"Looks as if you've got competition" noted 34.

"Let's go" huffed 99. Disgust laced through her tone and face as she turned and quickly rushed out the back door.

That night 99 lay in her bed unable to fall asleep. Looking up at the ceiling with her deep blue eyes she sighed heavily, she couldn't stop kept thinking about him.

"Why can't I get him out of my head?" 99 sat up quietly.

She suddenly realized… could she be in love with this man? Just like that? Love at first sight? She had never given much consideration to love, falling in love, or being in love. She was graduating from spy school, about to embark on an incredible career full of intrigue and adventure. She had no time to fall in love. 99 laid back down as thoughts of Max came creeping back. She closed her eyes and visualized him. All sleek muscle, smooth skin and deep dark eyes. Every move he made was alive with mystery. Even his name was perfect, it just seemed to roll off her tongue every time she said it, "Maxwell Smart."

She couldn't deny it any longer; she fell in love and that was that. She just had to see him again, she wasn't sure how but she'd think of a way.

On Friday, 99 and 34 made their way to the classroom,  
"Our last class today. Boy, am I glad this is over" 34 said.

99 nodded in total agreement.

Making their way in the room, they headed to their seats and sat down. Getting situated, 99 opened her notepad and pulled a pencil out of her purse.

34 tapped her finger on 99's shoulder and pointed it toward the front, "Looks as if you got a second chance with Agent shoephone."

99 snapped her head up to see Max entering the classroom.

"Morning class, Professor Radison will not be here today, he sends his apologies and I will be teaching your final class today." Informed Max.

Throughout the whole hour, 99 kept a working list of ideas in the back of her assignment notebook of how to meet Max on a one to one basis after class.

The bell rang and the class cheered then everyone filed out as fast as they could leaving 99 sitting alone at her desk.

34 leaned over to her, "Are you going up to talk to him?"

99 motioned her head for 34 to see the spectacle up in the front of the room. 34 saw the three woman agents again using their feminine wiles on Max.

"Oh come on 99, you're not going to let those three stop you? 34 reached into her purse and pulled out her gun, "I can take them out if you want"

99 crossing her arms over her chest and assessed the situation.

"No, I have a plan. I think I'll wait for him outside" she said dryly.

"Whatever… 34 put the gun back then suddenly saw a potential date for Sunday night walking out. Rushing out she shouted "See you later, Good luck!"

99 got up and walked out the back door of the classroom.

As Max walked out of the room he waved to the girls goodbye and headed in the direction of 99.

99 decided to use the subtle approach and dropped her book next to her. It was sure to get his attention and being the gentleman he seemed to be, would pick up the book and it would be the start of a beautiful friendship.

But as Max walked by 99, he gave one last turn of his head to watch the three girls walk away and stepped right on the book causing his foot to slip out from under him and fall backwards to the floor. 99 closed her eyes and cringed as Max was sprawled out flat on his back.

Before 99 could do anything, the three women agents rushed back to Max's side and carefully helped him to his feet.

Max knew a good thing when he saw it and fained his leg being hurt.

"Oh Maxie you're hurt, let us help you" said the brunette agent.

Max moaned as he held his leg up.

"Put your arms around our shoulders and you can lean on us" said the redheaded agent.

"If you can get me to the lounge I can lie down and put my leg up" Max said like a little boy wanting attention.

With a woman on each side holding him up, Max limped along playing it for all it was worth.

The blond woman agent stayed behind momentarily as she picked up the book from the floor "Is this yours?" she scolded as she shook it in front of 99's face.

99 just nodded in despair as she took the book from her possession.

34 came over just in time to see Max being led away by the three women agents pawing and pampering him, "You should have let me taken them out in the classroom."

"What are you doing tonight?" 99 said as she stared towards the promiscuous femme fatales.

Well I…" 34 started to say

99 cut her off, "Nothing? good. Meet me outside the school administration building at 11:00pm tonight"

"What's up?" inquired 34.

"Tell you later. Just meet me there at 11pm sharp"

34 could tell by the look on 99's face that she was getting into something she probably would regret later. Sighing in resignation 34 said, "Fine. I'll meet you out in front at 11 sharp."

To be continued….


	2. Chapter 2

It was 11pm when 34 arrived in front of the school building.

She checked her watch, "99? she tentatively called out in the darkness, there wasn't an answer. "99 are you here?"

Just then a hand appeared behind her and tapped her on the shoulder. 34 nearly jumped out of her skin then quickly turned to face her assailant.

"What's wrong with you 99, you nearly scared me half to death" 34 said as she let out a huge breath.

"Now that you got me here, would you mind telling me WHY I am here?"

"You're going to help me get into the school records. 99 told her as she motioned to follow her.

"Get into the what?" 34 said with a stain in her voice as she cautiously looked for security guards walking the area.

99 walked up to the front door and tried the handle but it was locked.

"I need to go check out a file" 99 said casually as she pulled out her newly issued lock picks.

"I can't believe I agreed to this." 34 groaned to herself. "Look, I don't seem to remember 'breaking into the school records" as part of the curriculum to graduating. Forget it, you're on your own spy girl."

34 started to leave when 99 grabbed her arm.

"Hold it. " 99 held on to her sleeve and began to think fast. "you have a date Saturday night, right?"

34 narrowed her eyes, "Yes, but what does that have to do with…"

99 let go of her arm then casually as she began to pick the lock. "That yellow cashmere sweater of mine would look fabulous on you…"

34 started to weaken, "the new one that you haven't worn yet?"

"Ah huh" 99 said as she heard the lock click open.

34 shut her eyes and pursed her lips,"This is blackmail 99 and the worse part is… I'm falling for it"

"Good, come on" 99 motioned for 34 to follow her into the building.

34 stayed close to 99's back as they sneaked their way through the building and down the stairs to the basement.

With just the light from her flashlight, 99 checked the names on the rooms. "Here we are, the records room" Upon reaching the door, she began tinkering away at the lock.

"Just who's file are we getting…." 34 stopped as it dawned on her. "Wait..one..minute… don't tell me its Agent Shoephone?

"Ok, I won't" 99 said quickly as the door popped open with minimal squeaking.

"Oh 99, this is a lost cause. You saw those girls pawing at him after class and when he fell. They were all top of their class in the 'how to seduce an enemy agent' course. That's three against one, you don't stand a chance."

"I will if I can find out a little about him…" 99 scanned the file cabinets, "Q…R… here it is S. Find out about his likes and dislikes."

99 opened the cabinet and fingered through the files.

"Let's see…. Saunders…Slater… here it is, Smart. Maxwell Smart"

99 pulled out the files, "Wow, its thick." 99 carried it over to the table. "You keep an eye out for anyone coming"

"Who's going to come? By now everyone is probably in bed, just like we should be" 34 scoffed.

99 paid no attention to 34's whining as she opened Max's file.

Leafing through the folder's contents, she came upon his personal details.

"Let's see…He was born in November of 1930…that makes him ten years older than I am but I like older guys. A November birthday…oh, a Scorpio and I'm a Pisces. I'm very compatible with Scorpios you know." 99 continued on.

"Will you hurry up" 34 begged as she kept a look out.

99 waved 34 off as she kept reading.

"Joined CONTROL in 1955 and has won 'Spy of the Year' two years in a row in 63' and 64'. Doesn't have a steady partner but works with Agent K13." 99 looked up in bewilderment, "I wonder who K13 is?"

34 laughed quietly to herself ,"The K stands for the canine division at CONTROL"

"He works with a dog?" 99 said with surprise, "Why would he work with a dog when he could have me as a partner?"

99's eyes expanded larger and larger as she read through the documents, writing down whatever pertinent information she might need. Suddenly 99 raised an eyebrow in interest "I just found out what I wanted to know."

"Found out what?"

"That he's single" grinned 99.

Exasperation briefly strummed across 34's face as she replied, "Can we just get out of here before we get caught?"

"Ok ,Ok" 99 closed the file then opened it again and took Max's official CONTROL picture. She tucked it safely into her pocket.

99 and 34 left the administration building without anyone seeing them and split their separate ways but not before 34 reminded 99 that she would be by in the morning to pick up that yellow cashmere sweater of hers. It was 2am as 99 sat on her bed staring at the picture of Max that she swiped from his file. She sat up most of the night devising a plan to "bump" into Max on Saturday morning.

To be Continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Here is part 3. Enjoy

On Saturday morning, 99 drove up to Max's apartment and park just a few building away so that he wouldn't think someone was casing his place. She figured he'd be running errands on his day off so when he came out she would follow him to wherever he was going. 99 sat in her car for about two hours when Max made his way out of the apartment building. She raised an eyebrow at the fact that his leg made a miraculous recovery from yesterday as he jumped into the front seat of his little red sports car. All her training in become a CONTROL agent would now come into play as she was about to tail him. Staying behind two car lengths, 99 followed Max to the local supermarket.

"Perfect" 99 said to herself "What better place to run into someone you want to run into than at the market." Max parked, grabbed a basket and went in. 99 was close behind being very careful not to be seen by him. While Max headed down the dairy isle picking up milk and eggs, 99 ducked down the next isle and waited for Max to come around the corner.

Standing in the magazine section, she picked up magazine and pretended to flip through it waiting for him to pass by her.

A deep voice spoke from behind her "Excuse me…"

99's heart jumped a few beats as she turned to see not Max but the store manager standing behind her.

"Young lady, this is not a library, you'll need to buy it if you want to read it" the manager said as he took the magazine from 99 and put it back on the rack.

"Oh I'm sorry, I was just…"

99 suddenly spotted Max rounding the corner to the can goods.

She nodded to the manager as she rushed off. Noticing that her basket was empty, she started to grab items off the shelf to make it look like she was shopping. Then Max made an unexpected turn to the produce isle. As she hurried to catch up with him, she turned the corner and bumped into a tower of grapefruit causing the display of perfectly stacked fruit to go spilling all over the floor. 99 growled through her teeth as she got down on her hands and knees to pick up the grapefruits. Noticing a pair of brown shoes next to her she followed the legs up to the store manager, his hands perched firmly on his hips.

"May I suggest that you go shop somewhere else?" implied the manager.

99 just shrugged then looked around to see that Max had just checked out and was leaving. Forgetting she had a basket of groceries in her possession, 99 raced out of the store with it and into the parking lot.

But before 99 could catch up to Max, the store manager was right behind her and grabbed a hold of her arm.

"Hold it right their Miss." Shouted the manager.

"You don't understand…" pleaded 99 as she struggled pointing to Max in the parking lot.

The manager interrupted her, "I understand perfectly, you were trying to get away without paying for these groceries."

"Ohhh no, I wasn't…" 99 denied, but was pulled back into store. Max unaware of what was happening got into his car and pulled out of the parking lot. 99 let out a huge sigh as she watched him drive off.

Later that evening a very downhearted 99 sat slumped on her couch. She didn't want to do anything except feel sorry for herself. She was even thinking of skipping the party after graduation Sunday night. Her heart wasn't in it.

34 stopped by 99's apartment after her date that evening and plopped herself down on the couch next to her. 34 just sat in silence with the same sorrowful face.

"By the looks of things, I'd say the date was a complete failure?" 99 said.

34 sighed, " He wasn't exactly prince charming and he talked so much. I barely got a word in"

"I take it there is no second date? Asked 99.

"Yeah, he just doesn't know it yet" replied 34.

"So how'd it go with you 'bumping' into agent 86 today? Is he all that you imagined him to be?"

99's head dropped, "I wouldn't know. I almost got arrested for shoplifting today."

"You almost what? Shrieked 34

"It was just a misunderstanding, I thought I could run into

him at the grocery store and well... I ran into the store manager from Hell instead."

99 told her friend the whole sorted mess after which 34 put her arm around her shoulder.

"I hate to keep mentioning this 99 but when are you going to give this up?" 34 asked, "I don't think it's in the cards for you two to hook up"

99 stared at the floor and then lifted her head to look at 34 "Seems that way doesn't it" she frowned.

"It could be worse, you could have gone out with my date tonight." joked 34.

"That bad huh?"

"Like I said, he talked all the time. And about stuff that I don't think he wasn't supposed to talk about either. If I were a KAOS agent, he'd be in big trouble."

"What kinda stuff did he tell you?" wondered 99.

"Well one thing he told me that there is this big mission coming up on Thursday to go after the KAOS kingpin Mr. Big. Very hush hush" 34 said.

"Boy, wouldn't you love to be on that case?" wished 99

"You bet. But they're putting their top agent on that one. I'll give you three guesses who that might be and the first two don't count"

99 began toying with the corner of the couch, picking off imaginary lint., "34…"

34 knew that tone and held her hand up, "Hold it, whenever you say '34' like that I know I am gonna be hit up for something"

"Am I that predictable?"

"Whatever it is…the answer is N. O." 34 firmly said.

"Oh come on 34. Just hear me out"

34 shook her head, "I helped you get into the school records. That fulfilled my quota of helping you this year"

99 got right to the point, "I need to get an appointment with the Chief on Monday"

34 looked puzzled, "And how am I supposed to help you with that?

"You are dating the Chief's assistant…" 99 said in a matter of fact tone.

"I are not! I had one date… no longer dating." 34 quickly pointed out.

99 faced her with a pitiful expression on her face, "I really need this favor 34"

"I don't understand why you need to meet with the Chi…. 34 stopped as her eyes widened, "Ohhhhh now I get it. I know what you want to do, you want to get on that mission with 86. 99 you know as well as I do that we'll have 3 months of courior service before we are assigned to a mission. Listen to me, they don't assign rookie agents to a big mission like that. The Chief will blow his cork if you even ask. And honestly 99, I don't get what you see in agent shoephone anyway. He's short, got big ears, a really annoying voice, also he's so full of himself and…and…" 34 stopped as she looked at 99 face.

"And… you're in love with him aren't you?"

99 gave a sweet, shyly hesitant smile.

34 closed her eyes and exhaled an exasperated sigh, "Alright alright. Its against my better judgement but…I'll get Larabee to pencil you in for an appointment with the Chief on Monday."

99 jumped up and hugged 34.

"If by some miracle the Chief does puts you on that mission and you hit it off with Agent 86, mind me asking what I'm getting out of all this?" asked 34.

"You get to be the Maid of Honor at my wedding" replied 99.

To be continued….


	4. Chapter 4

It was 10:15 on Monday morning as the Chief strolled in late.

Unshaved, suit wrinkled, looking as if he'd been up all night.

"Larabee, get me a cup of really hot, black coffee" moaned the Chief.

"Up late Chief?" asked Larabee.

The Chief slumped into his chair and rubbed his temples in a clockwise

rotation, "Every year I tell myself that I wouldn't be going to the

graduation party. But then I always end up going anyway. I haven't

been to bed yet"

Larabee gave a stifled laugh then placed a folder in front of the

Chief. "You got these papers to sign and you have four appointments

today."

"Cancel all my appointments. I don't want to see anyone today unless

it's the President himself," said the Chief.

"Oh, well I… ummmm" Larabee paused as he looking toward his office.

"What is it Larabee?" asked the Chief impatiently while rubbing his

temples.

"Your 10 am appointment is already here to see you"

The Chief gave an exasperated sigh, "Who is it?"

"Agent 99" answered Larabee

The Chief stopped rubbing his head, "Agent 99? I'm not familiar with

that number."

"She's one of the new agents sir." informed Larabee.

"Why would she be seeing me?" The Chief just sighed "Fine, since she

is already here, send her in. I'll see what she wants then send her on

her way."

Larabee nodded as he left then returned quickly with a cup of coffee

for the Chief and Agent 99 by his side.

"Here's your coffee Chief" Larabee set the cup and 99's file next to

the Chief. As Larabee turned to leave he leaned over to 99 "Good

luck" he whispered.

99 stood in front of his desk waiting for some sort of

acknowledgement. The Chief sat, eyes closed, as he hovered over his

coffee cup not saying anything. 99 decided to make the first move.

"Good morning Chief" chortled 99.

The Chief held out his hand to stop her from saying anymore till he

had a drink of coffee. 99 stood patiently till the Chief had his

first sip.

The Chief smelled the aromatic coffee then took a deep drink from his

cup. He then took a deep breath and let it out as a sigh, "Ok, what

did you need to see me about agent…ahhh."

"99 sir"

"Oh yes, Agent 99. Please make this quick, I'm going home to get some

sleep" yawned the Chief.

"That was some graduation party wasn't it?" smiled 99.

He answered her smile with a mischievous grin of his own, "Yes and I

have to tell you…" the Chief stopped and got serious, "Can we get to

the point of why you are here?"

99 snapped to attention, "I'd like to volunteer for the mission on

Thursday sir."

The Chief raised an eyebrow, "And what mission would that be Agent 99?

"The one that has to do with the KAOS kingpin, Mr. Big and the

Inthermo Ray?." 99 told him.

The Chief just closed his eyes and brought his fingers around to the

bridge of his nose.

"Just how did you know about that mission? That was highly classified

information."

"Well…" 99, stammered, her confusion growing. "I…I… I don't feel I can

reveal my sources sir."

"Your sources huh?" The Chief narrowed his eyes at Larabee in the

outer office. Larabee swallowed hard then grabbed a file off his desk

and quickly exited. "Don't worry, you don't have to" the Chief replied

in a disgusted tone.

The Chief leaned forward in his chair. "First off Agent 99, you just

graduated spy school yesterday. All newly graduated agents are

assigned courier duty for the course of three months then after your

evaluation, I will place you on a mission. And secondly, you are the

fourth rookie agent that has seen me about this case." The Chief

folded his hands in front of him, "Did Agent 86 ask for you to be on

this case?"

99 started to squirm, "Well… no, not exactly."

"Well then tell me 'exactly' why do you want to be on this mission?"

the Chief said with a gruff tone.

99 began to shift from side to side and had to think fast, "You see

Chief, Agent 86 filled in to teach our tailing class Thursday and

Friday when Professor Radison was out and when I found out that there

was a big mission coming up…just the chance to work with him…I mean

86, he's one of the top agents at CONRTOL. It would be… well…I just

thought…"

As he sat intently listening to 99 babble on, it was all starting to

fall into place, "That explains the visits from those three women

agents on Friday. That's the last time I let 86 fill in for an

instructor," the Chief said in a low voice to himself.

For a second, she lowered her eyes under his scrutinizing gaze. Then

she looked fiercely back in his eyes " Chief, I can guarantee you that

I am ONLY interested in the mission." stated 99 with confidence.

"Oh you are?" The Chief wasn't buying it for one minute. "As

fascinating as Agent 86 might seem to you, the fact remains that you

are a rookie agent" he said as he closed her file, "and besides 86 is

working with Fang on this one".

"Fang? Who is Fang?" questioned 99.

" K 13." the Chief simply stated as he began to sign the papers that

Larabee set in front of him earlier.

"Oh yes, I remember reading about him." 99 said in a jealous tone.

The Chief lifted his head, "You what?"

" Ahhhh, nothing. But Chief… he's a dog." Scoffed 99.

"Don't let the fact that he's a dog fool you. K 13 is an excellent

agent. He and Max graduated spy school together "

99 gave a half-hearted smile, "That's nice but doesn't Agent 86 want

to work with a human partner?"

"86 hasn't found the right partner to work with yet. He's kind of…"

the chief struggled to explain "well… let's just say Max is a 'special

needs' agent."

99 was starting to see that this was turning into a no-win situation.

"So there is nothing on this assignment I can do? She said softly with

a hint of sadness in her voice.

"The only assignment on this case is for a male chauffeur to drive

Agent 86 to various locations"

99 rolled her eyes, "Don't tell me K13 has a license to drive too?"

"Of course not, now you're being ridiculous," he scolded.

"Sorry Chief, ok well… I could drive him then" 99 quickly said.

The Chief gave her a double look. "I don't think you heard what I

said, the assignment calls for a MALE chauffeur. You don't exactly fit

that description 99"

99 reached over his desk and opened her file in front of him. "If

you'll look at my file, you'll see I was top in my class for disguises."

The Chief had to give her credit, she was spunky and persistent not

wanting to give up. He sighed as he read through her file. His eyebrow

arched as he flipped through the pages.

'Very impressive Agent 99. Yes, very impressive indeed.

I see you were a top student in all the spy courses."

"Oh please Chief, I just want a chance to prove myself," begged 99.

The Chief looked deep into her bright blue eyes. He couldn't help but

see straight down into her soul. There was something about her that

read smart and loyal.

The kind of agent he knew he could depend on to make the right

decisions in a moments notice. He could tell she had what it took to

be a top notch CONTROL agent.

"I want you to know that I don't make exceptions Agent 99" the Chief

stated firmly, "but your file is excellent and you were given top

marks by your instructors. It might be good for Max to get used to

working with someone other than Fang." The Chief hesitated for just a

moment.

"Ok Agent 99, I'll give you a shot at this. Remember you are just

driving Agent 86. You don't get involved or get in his way unless

absolutely necessary. You follow Agent 86 instructions and do only

what he tells you to do. You understand?" he instructed in an

authoritative tone.

"Oh yes Chief, I understand. Thank you Chief, Thank you"

she said enthusiastically

The Chief started to pick up the phone. "I'll let Max know…"

99 quickly cut in, "If you don't mind Chief, I was wondering if you

wouldn't tell Agent 86 that I was assigned to this case just yet"

The Chief gave her with a quizzical look.

"I mean, I'd like to see if my disguise will fool him." added 99.

"Hmmm," he said setting the phone down, "that would be a good test to

see just how well you can disguise yourself. I'll let Max know that

Agent 99 will contact him at the station, but that's all I'll tell

him. You'll use the password, 'New York Mets win doubleheader' He will

fill you in on the mission."

"Thank you Chief, I won't let you down" 99 said as she shook his hand.

Underneath her calm, collected exterior, 99 felt a thrill of

excitement inside. She was going to be given a chance to catch one of

the most sought after men in the world of espionage… and of course,

Mr. Big too.

To be continued…..


	5. Chapter 5

So sorry this has taken so long to finish but here it is. Heads up:

Get your Kleenex ready. Enjoy.

34 leaned back into the easy chair, "I can't believe the Chief gave in, he doesn't give in to anyone. And you being a rookie agent. You're amazing, I don't know how you did it." 34 said with a sense of awe. "Anyway, this is what you wanted. Now you are just that much closer to becoming Mrs. Agent Shoephone."

99 laughed, "Yeah, well… we'll see." Her tone changed to one of sincerity "You know, it started out to be that way but now… I am really excited about this mission and to be a part of it. It's what I've been training for all these months."

"I know this is a stupid question but here goes anyway…

How are you going to disguise yourself as a male chauffeur?" wondered 34.

99 stared down at her chest, "with extreme difficulty." 99 looked up with a hopeful sigh "Maybe he won't notice?"

"Are you kidding? Look at you… he'll notice." informed 34.

99 walked up to the mirror and assessed the situation, " If I get the right clothes, and stuff my hair up under a hat… I think I can pull this off"

"Knowing you, I think you will." 34 got up and walked over to 99 placing her hand on her shoulder. "Good luck 99. Remember this is your first mission, be careful ok?" 99 smiled and gave a hug to her best friend. As 34 walked out the door, she stopped and turned back,"Just remember, I didn't buy that maid of honor dress for nothing you know."

It was Thursday morning and 99 arrived at the airport as instructed. The boys in the disguise department really outdid themselves. She really looked the part of a male chauffeur and with a little luck she'd be able to fool Agent 86. 99 scanned the airport and spotted him. He was sitting reading the headlines of the paper when she walking up to him and gave him the password. 99 held her breath to see if he noticed but she passed with flying colors and off they went.

The rest of the mission went like clockwork, discovering clues to find Mr. Big and the Inthermo machine. One of the clues, The rubber banana peel, took them to a novelty shop near the harbor. Not knowing the proprietor was a KAOS agent almost cost 86 his life. If it weren't for the quick thinking of K13 pushing Max out of the way, it would have been Max disintegrated by the inthremo machine instead of the KAOS agent. 99 sat back on the table. Without thinking, she took her hat off to wipe her brow and

her shoulder length hair cascaded down from under the hat.

Max turned to talk to her and was shocked by the discovery.

"Why… you're a girl" Max said with amazement on his face.

"Yes" 99, said seductively as she looked longingly at him.

They both looked into each other's eyes and as their lips almost touched, Fang roared out a big bark.

The bark caused them to stop. "He's right" 99 said as they both parted.

Max went to the window to see where that ray could have come from while 99 narrowed her eyes at Fang.

"Damn that dog" 99 thought to herself.

Max used his bino specs to get a closer look at the old garbage scow out in the middle of the harbor. No seagulls? Max put two and two together. Of course, the rubber banana and rubber trash. It was a great cover for KAOS. The ray had to have come from the boat. Max and 99 made their way on to the garbage boat but were quickly apprehended by KAOS henchmen and brought to the infamous Mr. Big. His plan was to destroy the Statue of Liberty with the Inthermo ray. They were held captive but soon escaped. Max took care of the henchmen while 99 made short order of Mr. Big's accomplice, Zalinka. They freed Professor Dante and he reversed the polarity of the Inthermo machine for it to destroy the boat. Everyone then dove off the scow and into a lifeboat getting as far away as possible. Just as Mr. Big pushed the button, the Inthermo blew the boat to bits. That was the end of Mr. Big and KAOS's sinister plan.

The rowboat reached shore and Max helped 99 out of the boat.

"It was a close one but we did it, we defeated the evil Mr. Big." Max said as he looked at the wreckage of the boat in the harbor. Max turned towards 99, "You did a good job Agent 99, you're going to make a very good CONTROL agent."

99 was beaming.

"I…ah…hope we work together again sometime 99." Added Max, "I think Fang would like that too."

"Thank you Agent 86…and you too…Fang" 99 shyly said.

Fang let out a hearty bark.

Max fixed his tie and grinned at her, " I think you can call me Max now."

"Ok… Max…I… I wanted to tell you…." 99 started out.

"Agent 86!" shouted one of the police officers from the

edge of the dock.

"Be right there" Max shouted to the officer. He turned back to 99.

"You wanted to tell me what?" inquired Max

"Oh nothing… it can wait till later" 99 said.

"Ok, well, I have to make a report about all this with the local police so… I guess I'll see you back at CONTROL." Max said as he gave a playful punch to 99's arm.

99 just nodded as she watched Max walk back to the dock.

She gave a heavy sigh. She did it, her first case and it was a success. Also getting praise from the love of her life was more than she could ask for.

Suddenly she felt a wave of dizziness hit her. 99 made her way over to a wooden crate and sat down. Thinking it was maybe just the excitement of everything that was happening, she closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths….

Slowly 99 opened her eyes and looked around. The view of Washington DC from the hilltop was breathtaking especially this time of year. She breathed in deeply and exhaled, white mist forming in the cold air, as she closed her notepad and placed the pen on top of it. It had been 47 years since that day when she first laid eyes on him and since then she treasured every moment. 99 watched as a reddish-orange autumn leaf drifted down lightly on top of his grave. She gazed upon the marble grave marker. The words engraved Maxwell Smart with the year he was born and died.

"Max…I miss you so much…" 99 said sadly.

Her tears had stopped but the feeling that caused them would not fade in the least. She wondered how the man before her, once insurmountably brave and seemingly indestructible, could ever die. He had lived 82 years, a good long life especially for a secret agent. They were married for 44 years and every hour spent together, lived within her heart. She was his wife and partner and she loved him beyond what was humanly possible. It was a loving marriage that blessed them with three wonderful children and four grandchildren who would continue his legacy.

Her mind wandered back to all of the times they had spent together in quiet bliss. Countless sunsets, moonlit walks, cuddling in each other's arms while it rained and the passion-filled nights.

Reaching into her trench coat, she pulled out a letter in a loose envelope, both were slightly yellow with age. The smile turned into a melancholy one. The letter was addressed to Agent 99 from Agent 86 . It was dated, September 19th 1965. He had written it a day after their first mission together but never sent it to her. She found it a week after he passed away buried in an old shoebox.

Staring down at the letter. The words on the paper had really touched something inside of her.

Dear 99

Something happened to me yesterday, the most incredible woman I'd ever seen came into my life. She was vibrant, she was fiery, she was passionate, she was wonderful, and she was you. It was as if everything that I had ever wished for and dreamed about had finally come true.

When I look into your beautiful blue eyes, I see a young woman that shares the same desires, the same aspirations as I did when I started as an agent for CONTROL.

Tomorrow I will inform the Chief that I found my new partner. You and I were destined to be together 99. I can only hope that in time you'll feel the same way. Maybe someday I'll find the courage necessary to tell you of the things I feel about you. But till then I will keep you in my heart and there you will always be. You're the only person who ever showed concern for me, expecting nothing in return and with motives that were truly sincere. And for that I will always hold respect for you.

We're in for some tough times ahead as agents and as bad as it may seem at times, you'll never have to worry.

I'll always be there for you, 99.

Max

Her eyes drifted over the letter as memory after memory came to her. Tears began to fall from 99's eyes as she placed his letter to her back into her pocket.

"You ready?" the deep voice behind her asked.

99 looked over her shoulder towards a young man leaning against the tree. 99 looked down at her watch, "Is it time already?" then smiled as she nodded to him.

The young man came and sat beside her and clasped her hand with his. She reached her hand to rest against his cheek, which he leaned into more for comfort than anything else.

"You look so much like your father," she smiled proudly.

The young man smiled back and nodded slightly in understanding.

He was their youngest son, Max Jr. Now a grown man of 35, he bore a remarkable resemblance to his father. Nose and mouth were near identical to that of Max's, same shaped face along with many similar features, the same dark hair.

His cocoa brown eyes staring right back at her as she remembered back to the day when she first saw Max.

99 patted the notepad, "I'm writing about the first time I met your father. He was the same age as you are now and I fell instantly in love with him at first sight."

Max smiled and nodded, "He was a very lucky man to have such a beautiful woman by his side all these years"

99 blushed at the complement.

He stood up and placed a hand on 99's shoulder, "Everyone is at the house for dinner, we should go."

"In a minute, I'll meet you at the car" 99 said.

Max nodded and headed down the hill.

99 stood up and walked over to the grave. She placed two fingers over her lips, gently kissed them, and placed them on the marker. "I'll love you always," she softly whispered. She slowly made her way back to the car then stopped and turned back. A seemingly comforting wind blew through the cemetery at that moment. A warmth filled the space around her. "I'll always be there" repeated in her mind. She knew he'd always be protecting her. He'd forevermore live on in her heart.

The End


End file.
